Elicia, the State Alchemist
by NatureHippie2102
Summary: When I was three years old, my father, Maes Hughes, was murdered. I don't remember much of him, but what I do remember is that he loved me with all his heart. So I've decided to follow in his footsteps and become a state alchemist. The only problem is that when I was eight years old, I decided to perform human transmutation and try to bring my dad. SPOILERS FOR BROTHERHOOD
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When I was three years old, my father, Maes Hughes, was murdered by a Homunculus named Envy. I don't remember much of him, but what I do remember is that he loved me with all his heart. So I've decided to follow in his footsteps and become a state alchemist. The only problem is that when I was eight years old, I decided to perform human transmutation and try to bring my dad back.

...

Chapter 1

I stand in the kitchen with my mother, washing dishes.

"Elicia dear, I have to go to the store and pick up some groceries for a few minutes. Do you want me to call grandma to watch you?" My mother asks me.

"No that's ok. I can watch myself" Eight year old me says. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"Ok, my big girl" She says. Once we finish the dishes she grabs her purse and leaves. I quickly run to the basement and pull out a box full of stuff. I've been practicing alchemy since I was four so I hope I can do this. The box is full of random ingredients that make up a human body. I then pull out a different box, the bigger box, the heavier box, the box containing my fathers body. I clear out the junk on the basement floor and begin to draw the transmutation circle. Once complete I pull my fathers body and the ingredients to the middle of the circle. I grab a knife and make a small cut on my finger and my blood drops onto the ingredients. I then stand on the edge of the circle and take a deep breath. I can do this. My master told me to never perform human transmutation but I know what I'm doing. I can do this. I can do this. I put my hands on the circle and it erupts with light. I smile. The lights take over and it looks like its gonna explode. The lights turn red and I watch in fear. Something is wrong. I don't know what, but something is definitely wrong. Suddenly, I'm flying in the air as clips of different things whip past my body. Its information, all information about alchemy. All of the knowledge makes my brain ache so much that I scream. Suddenly, I'm no longer flying through the air, I'm sitting before a bright white figure in a white room with a giant door behind me.

"Who are you? Whats going on?" I ask him. He smiles at me.

"I am truth. And you must be Elicia. You have just done the unthinkable, and now is my favourite part. Equivalent exchange. You've got a fine arm there" He says. The white things' arm turns into a normal arm, my arm. I look to my side and see my right arm is gone. Suddenly, I'm no longer in the white room, I'm sitting in my basement with my arm missing as blood gushes out. I cry out in pain. I push myself to look in front of me and see an ugly beast.

"Dad?" I say. The creature oozes blood in every direction. I failed.

"No!" I scream. I stand up and run up the stairs. What do I do? What do I do? As the blood streams out of my arm, the room goes white and I collapse.

...

"-and that's what happended" I say. My master sits in his chair and sighs.

"I'm very disappointed in you Elicia" He says.

"I was only eight at the time. I'm twelve now, I've learned from my mistake" I say.

"I haven't seen you in four years and in that time, you've done the most dangerous act an alchemist could do. You're lucky you only lost an arm and not you're entire body."

"I'm sorry master" I say. He stands up and wraps his arms around me. I'm so confused. He told me that if I were to perform human transmutation that he would hunt me down. So why is he hugging me?

"Maes Hughes was a good friend of mine back when I was young." He says.

"You knew my father?" I ask.

"Yeah. When I first came to central, he offered me his place to sleep and that's how I first met you" He replies. I sigh and look down. My master puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You're very lucky that your mother is close to my wife and got you some good automail for your arm." He says.

"Yeah." I reply. My master sighs and pulls up the sleeve on his right arm.

"See this arm?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't have this arm for nine years. I got it back when I was sixteen."

"You performed human transmutation?"

"Sort of. I tried to bring my mom back, causing me to lose my leg and my brother, Alphonse, lost his body. I put his soul into a giant suit of armour. In doing so, I lost this arm. He risked his life to return my arm so I gave up alchemy and got his body back. I haven't been able to perform alchemy since."

"Wow. Thats insane"

"Yeah. But now, I have my brother back."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How old were you when you became a state alchemist?"

"I was twelve at the time. I still hold the record for being the youngest state alchemist to join"

"I'd like to be the second youngest person to become a state alchemist." I say. He smiles at me.

"Good luck. If you impress the Führer, you're in. Good luck though, he's pretty stubborn."

I smile and crack my knuckles.

"Trust me. He will be begging on his knees to let me join"

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." He says.

Author note: Hello my peoples! So this is my first Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction and if you guys liked it, please let me know because if no one likes it so far, I won't continue. Thats all. Peace and love.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit next to my mother at the train station patiently waiting for a train. Me and my mom used to live in central but since I lost my arm, we moved close to where my master and his wife lived so he could train me alchemy and she makes my automail. As much as Edward Elric annoys and frustrates me, he is still an amazing alchemy teacher even though he's only twenty four years old plus he isn't able to perform alchemy. My mother is reading a book with one hand and curling her hair between her fingers with the other. As she reads, she begins to cough.

"Are you sick mom?" I ask her.

"Yes, just a small cold" She replies before coughing into a tissue.

"Well I hope you get better soon, I don't want you to miss my exam"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, and neither will your father. I know he will be with you in spirit"

"Stop it mom, you're gonna make me cry"

She smiles at me before kissing my forehead.

I'm wearing my usual red skirt with black leggings underneath with a black leather jacket and I wear black gloves to hide my automail. I wear a black crop top underneath my jacket. The train finally arrives and me and my mother stand up.

"Are you sure you want to do this dear?" My mother asks.

"Yes. Father would've wanted me to" I reply. She smiles at me and we hop aboard the train. We find some empty seats and sit down.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" Someone asks, gesturing to the seats facing us.

"No, go right ahead" My mother says. Two men and a woman wearing hats that hide their faces sit across from us. They remove their hats and I recognize them from anywhere. My master Edward Elric, his wife Winry Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric.

"What are you guys doing here? And what's with the disguises?" I ask them.

"Well, we miss central and we haven't been there in forever so we decided to come with you. Also, you seem a lot like Edward and if you get into trouble like him, you're going to need me to fix your automail" Says Winry.

"So what is with the disguises?"

"Ed and Al are extremely popular in central, they're basically celebrities"

Ed smiles widely at her comment. Winry looks at my mother and grabs her hand.

"How have you been doing Gracia?" Winry asks my mother.

"I'm fine. We both are" She replies.

"Thats good. I'm glad" Winry says.

"Oh Elicia, there was something I needed to tell you before you present yourself to the military." My master says.

"What?"

"You saw the gate of truth. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. It was weird and scary"

"Have you noticed anything strange about your alchemy? Noticed a more easy way to perform it?"

"Easy way? What do you mean by easy? My alchemy has always been the same" I reply. Master leans back in his chair and raises an eyebrow. He then pulls a broken tool out of Winrys purse.

"This is one of the tools Winry uses to make adjustments on my leg. Do you mind fixing it with alchemy?" My master asks.

"Sure" I reply. I grab my chalk from out of my pocket. And start drawing an alchemy circle.

"Without drawing an alchemy circle" Master says.

"But how-"

"Try clapping your hands together"

I raise an eyebrow at my master. I look down at my hands and clap them together. I then hold them over the tool and the tool is fixed.

"What the-! How did I do that without drawing an alchemy circle!?" I ask in confusion.

"When you see the gate of truth, you are able to use alchemy without drawing an alchemy circle." Master replies.

"And you waited until now to tell me!? The state alchemist exam is today!" I yell.

"Hey! Show your master some respect" He yells.

"How can I respect someone who is constantly hiding important stuff from me!"

"I'm your master! I can tell you whatever the hell I want!"

"But its my power and I should know important stuff like that!"

"Stop it!" Winry yells, raising a wrench. Me and my master yell in fear.

"Stop it both of you! Elicia, you should appreciate the fact that Ed told you of your new ability. He is your master and you should show him respect. Ed, you should've told Elicia sooner, she has had the ability for four years" Says Winry.

"Well I thought she would've discovered it sooner like me" Master complains.

"When will you realize that Elicia isn't you, and you're not Izumi" Says Alphonse. Ed sighs and crosses his arms. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who is Izumi?" I ask.

"Our old master. She was very abusive to me and brother but it tought us many things. When we were young she left us on a deserted island for a whole month." Al says.

"Ed wanted to do that to you" Says Winry.

"Why didn't you? I could handle it" I complain.

"Because you're a girl" Ed replies.

"So? I'm strong you know."

He smiles at me.

"I know. Thats why you're taking the test and you will pass it" Ed says.

"Hell yeah I will" I reply.

...

We get to Central train station and we take a taxi to the apartment we will stay in. Conveniently, My master and his family are staying in the apartment next to ours. Ed, Al and Winry help me and my mom unpack.

"So me, Al and Winry are gonna go visit some old friends. Want to come?" Master asks me.

"Who are you going to visit" I ask.

"Some people in the military" He replies.

"Sure, sounds like fun" I say.

"You guys can go, I'll stay here and prepare dinner" Says my mother.

"Would you like me to stay and help?" Winry asks.

"Oh no, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. Besides, I would like some alone time anyways to think."

Author note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update. I'm not dead! Haha. I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter so I'll definitely try to continue


End file.
